An Epilogue to the Epilogue
by Boaz Soblosky
Summary: We see Rose and Albus getting on the train but what happens to them next? Watch them meet Scorpius and a girl names Eumunah. What's this about a new religion at Hogwarts. Watch the 4 friends reunite the houses. Read and Review. Summary by Jaina Padme Solo


"'You'll write to me, won't you?' Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother. … Side by side they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express...Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again. 'So that's little Scorpius,' said Ron under his breath.

'Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains.'

'Ron, for heaven's sake,' said Hermione, half stern, half amused. 'Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!'

'You're right, sorry,' said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, 'Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood.'

…

'What if I'm in Slytherin?' The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was. …

'Albus Severus,' … 'You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.'

'But just say -'

'-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin.' …

'Really?'

'It did for me,' said Harry." _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Epilogue_

The train whistle blew once more. Harry led Albus to the train, and Albus climbed into the scarlet train.

Albus was walking down the train to find a space to sit. Eventually, he found a space with two people already sitting there.

"May I sit here, Rosie?" asked Albus.

A girl with auburn hair and brown eyes looked up from her book.

"Sure Al." Rosie said.

She was Albus's cousin, Rose Weasley. Next to Rose was Scorpius Malfoy, who had blonde hair, and blue-grey eyes. "Why did my dad want me to beat you at every test?" asked Rosie.

"Because our fathers are bitter enemies, and my father used to follow Voldemort." responded Scorpius.

"Oh! My dad was completely against him! I cannot believe that!" said Rose.

"I know but maybe we can be friends and make things better." Scorpius said extending his hand.

"Definitely." Rosie said shaking his hand as did Albus.

A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes walked up to their cabin on the train, and asked, "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Rose answered, "Sure."

"I'm Emunah. I hope I won't be alone this year I mostly either keep to myself and read or draw or lay with the boys." Emunah said.

"Oh me too. Don't worry. We'll be your friends." Rosie said and the boys nodded.

As they were riding the train to Hogwarts, they got to know each other, and quickly became friends. Albus thought Emunah was very kind, and that Scorpius was too daring, because he kept trying random spells. But Albus liked him anyway. Albus already knew Rose. Emunah learned that Albus was Harry Potter's son, which intrigued her. She also found out that Rose was his cousin. She also agreed that Scorpius was too daring with magic, but she was friends with him anyway. Scorpius was also intrigued by the fact that Albus was Harry's son. Emunah seemed very trustworthy, and Rose, seemed too engrossed in her book. Rose liked Emunah for her sense of what is right. She appreciated how Scorpius was willing to try, like her father, who tried to turn his rat yellow when he was eleven. If someone stood outside the compartment they could see that they would all be great friends but the girls would be super close to each other and the boys would be super friends to each other as well more than as a group.

Finally, the train came to a halt. Everyone followed Hagrid, to the boats, and was not surprised when the boats pulled themselves to the castle. Albus walked into the great hall with Rose, Emunah, and Scorpius behind him. Professor Laganog (who took over for McGonagall), started calling names for sorting. Letters A-F was sorted.

Laganog: "Goldberg, Emunah"

Hat: "hmmm….interesting…you can bring change to your school…and your name…very Jewish…oh! You are Jewish…(gasps from the school)…better be…HUFFLEPUFF! "

Letters G-L was sorted.

Laganog: "Malfoy, Scorpius"

Hat: "a Malfoy, eh? Hmmm…maybe Slytherin like your father? No… hmmm…difficult…difficult….maybe…GRYFFINDOR!"

Letters N and O were sorted.

Laganog: "Potter, Albus"

Hat: "Potter? I remember sorting your father…you are difficult, like him…cunning, yet brave… -"

Albus was whispering, "Not, Slytherin, Not, Slytherin, Not, Slytherin…"

The hat continued, "Your father also did that. But, you seem better for Slytherin than him. Are you sure?"

Albus responded, "No, what does Slytherin have to offer?"

The hat said, "Now that Voldemort is dead, Slytherin is like every other house. It offers people with similar interests to you. I doubt you would mind that. Would you?"

Albus thought about it, and finally said, "No."

The hat made it's decision: "SLYTHERIN!"

Letters R-V was sorted.

Laganog: "Weasley, Rose"

Hat: "Another Weasley? I know where to put you…Wait, no, not Gryffindor. You're very bright, like your mother, but you also have wit. In that case…RAVENCLAW!"

Letters X, Y, and Z were sorted. The Headmaster started the feast. Since the quartet sat at different tables, they would occasionally get up, and talk to their friend.

Finally McGonagall sood up and gave her yearly speech.

"And finally we have a new religion here at Hogwarts do not treat her differently because of that she is just like you and me a witch. Do not let religion stand in the way of a friendship. Dismissed." McGonagall said and all the students went to bed.


End file.
